Shut up and kiss me
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Ella is a typical teen girl. The only problem in her life is Iggy. He is perverted, annoying, a trouble maker and Ella downright hates him, or so she thinks. When the new boy from Iggy's past steals Ella's heart, will Iggy save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Ella's POV**

I sat down at the back of the class.

I hated my school. I absolutely hated it.

I went to a school that had around 2000 students. It was a high school so it only went from year 7 to year 12. Now that's showing how big our school is.

With each year level there is 3 classes and each class has around 100 students in it. I'm in year 10 and I barely know everyone in my class.

Because our class was so big, our class room had to be as well. Ever see in movies how in Universities they have chairs in rows that go up like in a stadium? Well that's how our classrooms were.

So as I sat in my usual place up the back, away from pretty much everyone.

I watched some familiar faces walk in, like the bitches of this year, Lissa and her clones.

And then another familiar face came through the door.

Iggy Black. The only thing about Iggy that makes me not disgusted is his last name. It's actually quite ironic. Iggy's last name is Black, though Iggy is tall, strawberry blonde hair and pale.

It suits his brother though, Fang Black. Fang is not quite as tall, black hair, tanned skin and dark eyes.

I know this about them because unfortunately I know them.

Fang is dating my older sister Max. Max and Fang are in year 12 and in that mushy puppy love stage. It's disgusting.

They live next to us so Fang is over everyday and I have to lock myself in my room and even from there I can hear them kissing and cooing at each other. It's enough to make any girl want to hurl.

Now, Iggy as you know is Fang's brother. I can't believe they are even related!

Fang is quiet and sweet. He plans the cutest dates for Max ever. He would never hurt her and he puts up with all her typical female crap. He is super hot and has every girl at school drooling over him, yet he stays completely faithful to Max and doesn't even look at other girls. He keeps to himself and hardly ever speaks, and Max is the only one that can get a whole sentence out of him. Isn't that just so romantic?

Now Iggy on the other hand is the opposite. He is loud and open. He is the most perverted guy I know. He hangs around alone most of the time and not many people like him. He wears jeans and hoodies, making him seem like he is always up to no good. He is always getting suspended for making trouble and is just plain annoying.

When I first met him I felt real sorry for him because well, he's blind. But I soon learned not to when I realized what an annoying prick he is. Plus you can barely tell he's blind for he moves around like a completely normal person. He can hear things from miles away and has photographic memory so he never runs into anything, it's like he isn't blind at all. It's really creepy. The only thing that gives him away about being blind is his glasses. He wears big black glasses all the time. He is allowed to wear them at school and I've never seen him with them off. I freaking live next to him and I've never seen him with them off. No one but Fang and his parents have, I don't even know what color his eyes are or anything for god's sake!

I watched as he made his way up the stairs. I saw his jaw shut tight and could tell he was counting the stairs as he climbed them. He sat up the back as well but about 20 seats away from me.

Not many other people sat up the back and I was once again left alone to daydream.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ella" Someone called my name and my head snapped up.

"Did you even hear what I said?" my best friend Nudge asked.

"I kind of zoned out about 5 minutes into whatever you were saying" I said and she glared.

I loved Nudge, I really did, but she had one hell of a mouth on her. She would talk non stop if I let her.

"Anyway like I was saying….." she began and I once again zoned out. All I caught out of it was "Class. Books. Shopping. New dress. Party. Alcohol. Dance. Dylan." My head snapped up at the last bit.

"What did you say?" I asked and she sighed. "I might as well be talking to a brick wall. I said that Dylan offered to give me a ride to Angel's party" Nudge repeated.

"Why don't you just stay at my house?" I asked her.

Angel was Iggy and Fang's younger sister. She was in year 8 and already one of the most popular girls in school. She wasn't like the other popular girls though; she was really sweet and kind.

"Well no offence, but where's the fun in arriving to a party from the house next door?" she asked and I shook my head. Nudge was very celeb. She loved being the center of attention so it didn't surprise me she wanted a male to escort her to the party.

"Why don't you get Gazzy to give you a lift?" I asked.

"Because Gazzy isn't old enough to drive a car without an adult present" she said.

"Earth to Nudge. They dropped the driving age remember. Gazzy is only just 17 and he is allowed to drive alone. Plus you know that because Dylan is only 17 as well" I gave her my you-just-got-busted-so-save-me-your-crap-and-spill-it look.

"Well I don't know. He just came up to me and asked if I was going and I said yeah and he said him too and then he offered me a ride and I just didn't want to turn him down" she said in one breath.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" I grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"So are you going?" She asked me. "I don't know" I said. "Oh come on. It's going to be like the party of the year!" She threw her hands up.

"Con, I hate parties" I said. "Pro, its only next door" she added.

Everytime we had an argument like this, we'd pull out the pros and cons. Obviously I was on the cons this time.

"Con, I hate going to the Black's." "Pro I'll be there." "Con Iggy and half the people I hate will be there." "Pro, you know your way around the Black's so if you want to take a break just go chill in Fang and Iggy's room." "Con, what if something happens?" I argued and she went silent.

We were both remembering my ex boyfriend Ron who was going to be there. Lets just say he never took the break up well.

"Pro. Me, Dylan, Gazzy, Angel, Fang and Max will all be there. You'll be fine" she said.

It wasn't long before she had convinced me to go. She jumped up and down squealing and talking at 100 miles per hour about how we had to go shopping and all that.

She had given me a headache by the time school ended from all her talking. So it had been decided that tomorrow after school Gazzy would give us lift into town to go shopping. Gazzy was our driver. He was Iggy, Fang and Angel's cousin and he lived a couple of streets away from us.

Fang, Max, Dylan and Gazzy were the only people we knew that could drive. I hated driving with Max because she was a dangerous driver and driving with Fang was just awkward. Dylan didn't hang with us that much. He was a jock and really hot so he usually hung out with the more popular people. I had no idea who he was until he started dating Max. They broke up about a year ago when Fang won Max over. He had gotten used to hanging with us so I guess he just became one of us. But I had this weird feeling that he still had feelings for Max, he always had this sad and lost-in-love look about him, which also made driving with him awkward. Gazzy was just a bundle of fun. He was always smiling and just made life fun. He was like my big brother. So he was always happy to give us a lift anywhere.

"Hi Max. Hi Fang" I said as I walked up the stairs. "Hey Ella" Fang chuckled for I hadn't even looked; I just knew he was here, like always.

I chucked my bag in my room and fell on my bed.

"Angel get out of my room!" I heard a familiar voice. I got up and looked out of my window to see straight into the window next door which happened to be the room that Iggy and Fang shared.

"Don't be so boring! All I wanted is you to help me set up things for the party!" Angel screamed back at Iggy. She stood in the doorway and he was lying on his bed.

"I'm not even going to your stupid party. Why would I want to help?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"You live here, you have to go" she stuck out her tongue.

"Nope. I plan on locking myself in here" he said getting up and shutting the door in her face.

I went and laid back on my bed. I was just lying there, finished my homework and dinner would be ready soon.

"Ella. EllaEllaEllalalalalalala" Someone sung my name. I sighed and rolled onto my stomach.

Iggy and Fang's window was so close to mine if they were lying on their bed and I was lying on mine, we could hear each other without yelling. If I leant out of my window I could touch theirs.

"EllaEllaEllaEllaElla" Iggy continued to sing and I continued to ignore him, hoping he thought I want there, it's not like he could see I was.

"Under my umbrella-ella-ella-ella" he continued to sing and it wasn't long before his shoe flew through my window and hit me in the leg.

"What do you want Iggy?" I asked.

"My shoe please" I could hear him grinning.

"Well you shouldn't have thrown it at me" I replied.

"Well you were ignoring me" he said in a 'duh' tone.

"What happened if I'm wasn't here?" I asked. "Then I climb through the window and retrieve my shoe" he said. "I have to start locking my window" I sighed. "But then I'd break it" he said I didn't really want a shoe flying through my window.

"Ella! Dinner!" Max called me. "Before you go, can I have my shoe?" I heard Iggy ask.

I threw the shoe with all my might and heard a satisfying thump as it hit him, then I headed down for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

"This one is perfect" Nudge squealed holding up a blue dress.

"You said that about the last hundred dresses" I said lazily flicking through the dress rack.

"Anyway, why do I have to wear a dress? Why can't I wear jeans and a shirt?" I asked.

"Because that's all you wear, it'll be good for you to wear something different" she said. "But I don't want to wear a dress" I whined.

"Think about it. No one will expect you to wear a dress, it'll be unpredictable. Everyone will predict you to wear jeans and a shirt. Do you want to be predictable?" She asked me with a knowing smile and I snatched the dress from her hands and stormed off to the change rooms, mumbling murder.

She knew I hated being predictable.

Nudge made me try on at least 8 other dresses before I found the right one.

I was flicking through the dresses and saw Nudge head my way with a pink dress in her hand. I was not wearing that. I wasn't even going to try it on. I looked around and before she could see me I dived under the clothes hanging up and hid.

"Ella? Ella?" Nudge called. I edged closer to the back and almost had a heart attack when a dress fell on me.

I pulled it off the top of my head and took a look at it. I frowned and got out from the clothes to have a better look.

It was dark blue, almost black, with red and purple vines wrapping around it. It only had one strap and a black belt like thing to tie around under my bust.

I snuck into the change rooms and tried it on. It actually looked pretty good. I called Nudge and she jumped up and down with excitement and we brought it.

We found Gazzy in the food court with a hotdog in one hand and his tongue poking out as he quickly scribbled down something on a piece of paper as a girl walked away, I didn't see who it was.

"Wow that was quick" he said as we walked up to him.

"Quick? We were in there for 2 hours" I exclaimed. "Only" he grinned and Nudge rolled her eyes.

"What's with a paper?" I asked and he put it in his pocket. "I'm just giving a friend a lift to the party and that was her address" he said as we jumped into his red (with hot rod flames that he painted himself) three seated Ute.

"Who is it?" I asked. "Ez" he said and Nudge stifled a giggle. Ez was a girl in my grade. She wasn't very popular either but she had her own unpopular group to hang with. She was nice and she and Gazzy had been friends for about two years.

Gazzy dropped me off then took Nudge home.

I went up to my room after saying hi to Max and Fang.

I sat on my bed and took out my dress. I took off my shirt and pants and tried the dress on again.

As I was pulling it off I tripped on a shoe and fell on my butt.

"Did you just fail? I think you just failed" someone laughed and I looked up to see Iggy sitting on my window ledge.

"What are you doing?" I yelled reaching for the dress to cover up but then remembered he was blind. "Came to get my shoe" he said and I noticed it had been his shoe I had tripped on.

He held his hand out for his shoe and I growled.

"Get it yourself" I snapped standing up. "Is that an invitation into your room?" he smirked and jumped down from the ledge and walked over to me.

His foot hit the shoe and he picked it up. He felt it for a second, making sure it was his.

"Thanking you" he smirked and slapped my ass as he passed.

He stopped in his tracks and turned with a grin and I blushed for his warm fingers had touched my skin.

"Your not wearing pants" he stated.

"Well this is my room" I said trying not to stutter.

"Kinky" he purred and took a step towards me. His bare foot hit my dress on the floor.

"Oh so you were getting changed?" he smirked.

"Creepy much?" I asked.

"Don't need to play hard to get baby. I know you want me" he said grabbing my hips and pulling me to him. His pelvis was on my hip and his hands were warm and made my skin tingle where they were touching my bare skin.

"Pervert!" I spat, slapping him on the face. I grabbed my shirt and pulled it on.

His cheek was red but he seemed unfazed as he climbed out my window.

"You love it" he grinned as he left. "Go jump off a cliff" I called as I pulled on my pants and I heard him chuckle.

God I hate him! His sexist, perverted comments were something I had to put up with almost everyday. I groaned and put my dress away.

Tomorrow night was going to be one hell of a party.


	4. Chapter 4

Nudge rocked up at my house at 8:30pm.

The party officially started at 7:30pm but I hadn't shown up yet.

Dylan had gotten her there on time and she had skipped over here to see what was keeping me.

"Well the way I see it is I can show up whenever I want because I only live next door" I argued.

She sighed and rushed me. She straightened my hair and did my make up and I pulled on my dress. She dragged me next door and I saw at least two hundred kids were there.

I can't believe Mr. and Mrs. Black allowed this.

Nudge dragged me inside where I was very high strung. I flinched at everything.

"Relax. Take a chill pill" Nudge called over the music.

"Ella! Wow I didn't think you would come. I love the dress" Angel said as she passed us.

"Care to dance?" Someone asked me. I spun around to come face to face with Ron.

"Buzz off Ron" I snapped. He was taller then me and had black hair and dark green eyes. "Aww come on. Don't be like that" he cooed. "Later" I waved and walked off.

"Told you that you'd be fine" Nudge said and I just rolled my eyes. "Want a drink?" She asked and I nodded.

She went off to the table and I looked at my surroundings. There were so many unfamiliar faces. I saw Lissa grinding up against some guy that I think was in my class.

I smiled as I saw Gazzy sitting on the couch with a girl, Ez, talking and laughing.

I waved Max and Fang over and I frowned as I saw Max was in jeans and a dressy shirt.

"How come you didn't have to wear a dress?" I asked and she laughed.

"Because I don't have friends like Nudge" she said and I smiled.

"Touch that and it'll be the last thing those fingers will ever be able to do" Fang growled at a boy who slowly backed away from a vase and Max and I burst out laughing.

Nudge came back with my drink and Max snatched it out of my hand before I had lifted it to my lips.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Settle down. I'm just making sure it's not spiked" she said taking a sip.

"Why would it be spiked?" I frowned. "Because there are 17 and 18 year old guys here. And Iggy" She added and I turned to see Iggy sitting on the steps with his IPod in.

She handed me back my drink and I took it like a shot and she rolled her eyes but grinned.

The music changed and a song I actually knew came on.

I refused to dance like a hundred times so just talked with people I knew and that.

After about my 10th cup though I felt more relaxed, but I had to pee.

"I'll be back" I giggled at Nudge and she nodded.

I stumbled through the crowd and headed to the stairs.

I noticed Iggy was still sitting there.

"I thought you were staying in your room" I giggled, this party brought the girl out in me.

"Angel locked me out" he grumbled.

"Hehe you got locked out of your own room" I giggled then tried to squeeze past him.

I tripped on the step and fell right into Iggy's lap.

"Wow, someone is desperate" Iggy grinned, his hands on my hips. "You wish jellyfish" I giggled and gave him a kiss on the nose before jumping back up.

He grabbed my hand and got up. "Ella? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Peachy" I giggled.

"Well one, you saying 'peachy' is proving something is wrong. Two, since when do you giggle? Three you didn't react to my flirting and you kissed me on the nose. Something is wrong" he stated.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm on cloud nine!" I giggled at my rhyme. I should become a poet.

"Are you drunk?" he asked me. "Of course not! I'm too young" I giggled at his stupidity. He took my cup off me and I gasped. He took a sip of it and sat it on the step.

"Hehe you have girl cooties now" I laughed.

"Your soda is spiked" he told me. "Is not. Max tested it" I argued. "You should sit down" he told me. "You can't tell me what to do. You're not my mum" I poked my tongue at him and skipped up the stairs to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I returned to see Nudge dancing with Dylan and I rolled my eyes. Betrayer. I searched around for Max and Fang but they had probably gone back to our place. Now what was I going to do? I grabbed another drink and downed it. A fast paced song came on and it had a good beat to it. I climbed up onto the table and started dancing. "Go Ella!" Someone shouted. I kicked off my shoes and noticed I had my own little audience. "Ella! Ella! Ella!" They began chanting. I could barely hear Nudge yelling at me to get down through all the chanting. "Take it off!" Someone cheered. I slowly undid the tie of my dress and some of the guys yelled and wolf whistled. I swung my hips and pulled my arm out of one sleeve. "Ella get down!" Nudge yelled. "Ella stop!" Gazzy and Dylan also called. "Come on Ella. Get down" I saw Iggy standing at the edge of the table with his arms out. My head was hurting a bit but I ignored it as I pulled my other arm out of the sleeve. All the guys cheered as I let the dress fall to my feet. All at once my head spun and I felt all those drinks start to come back up. I stumbled and fell. I waited for the crash but Iggy had caught me. "Let go of me" I tried to struggle as he carried me away. "I'm trying to help" he said. "I don't want your help. I hate you" I spat but it didn't faze him.

Iggy's POV

She continued to squirm and I was having trouble carrying her and not trip over everything. The cool night hit me as I walked out of the front door with a shivering and half naked Ella in my arms. I carried her to her house, hurrying for she looked a little green. "Max! Fang!" I called when I got there but there was no reply. Of course they weren't here, I mentally hit myself. I carried Ella up to her room. I was so not in the mood of taking care of a drunken Ella. I didn't even like her when she was sober. I had half a mind to just leave her, but not only would Max, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and even Dylan kill me, but Ella would hate me even more and trust me, that was not a good thing. I can handle Ella when she is just disgusted at me and thinks I'm an annoying perv, but if I left, she'd have good reason to really hate me. I sighed as I picked up what felt like her p.j's and helped her pull them on. I swear it was like taking care of a baby. I now know that I never want to be a dad. I walked into the bathroom and felt around for a cloth. I wet it and grabbed what I hope was a bucket on my way out, just in case. It turned out the bucket was a good idea for only 3 minutes later she was puking her guts into it. I patted her on the back and held her hair while she continued to throw up. "Come on Ella. Bed time" I said trying to get her to go to sleep. "You're not the boss of me" she slurred. "Ella Elizabeth Ride you get into bed this instant" I tried acting like a parent. If she was acting like a child, maybe she'd listen if she thought I was an adult. She groaned and climbed into bed and I tried not to grin at my brilliance. Well at least I knew what kind of drunk she was. She was an immature, child-like pushover who did anything you practically asked her, as long as it wasn't me asking. "Maybe you should come to bed with me" she giggled and I felt her warm fingers slid up my shirt. So an immature, child-like, pushover with a sexual side? Well you wont hear me complaining. I let her pull my shirt off and she kissed me. I felt compelled by my hormones to kiss her back. Ella had a rocking body, not that I'd ever give her the satisfaction of admitting it out loud. Sure I hated her and she hated me, but everyone was right when they said I was a sexist pig, I just loved the action, if you know what I mean (wink, wink.) I would never, ever, never ever ever, want to date Ella because she was such an annoying bitch, but hell I would want to bang her. And it looks like I was about to get my chance as she took her shirt off and made her way to my pants. I moved my hands around her smooth bare back and found my way to her bra clip. I cupped her face with one hand and was about to unclip her bra with the other. My fingers brushed her cheek and I pulled back from the kiss to get air. I could smell the alcohol from her. I felt kind of guilty for taking advantage of her like this. I had two voices in the back of my head, good and bad. _Just go for it. Get some _bad said. _It's Ella. The girl from next door. The sister of your brother's girlfriend. The girl who drives you crazy and not in a good way _good argued. _No one likes you. You've never got any action before, and you'll probably never will. So just take this chance _Bad tried to convince me. _Iggy your better then this. Are you really going to take advantage of Ella? It's just Ella _Good practically screamed. Great, now I'm arguing with myself. Maybe I am crazy. But I was right, well part of me. I pulled on my shirt and did my zipper up. I managed to pull Ella's shirt back on her and I got up. I grabbed what I hope was a cup from her bed and filled it with water from the bathroom. "Come on Ella. Drink up" I said practically forcing the water into her. "Ella, water will help" I said and she slowly began to drink it. I went and filled it up again and made her drink that too. I filled it up for the third time but sat it by her bed for I didn't want her drinking too much and throwing it all up. "Ella, go to bed" I told her before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ella's POV**

My head was killing me and I felt sick. I flinched as the sun hit my eyes. I groaned as I sat up and my head spun and I felt the contents of my stomach gurgle to my throat.

I walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face.

I had bags under my eyes and my face was hollow and sickly pale. I looked like someone had taken picture of Iggy, thrown up on it, let the dog eat it, then have the dog throw it up then let it fry in the sun. Thinking of Iggy made me groan as memories came flowing back.

I remembered him carrying me home and helping me to bed. I frowned as I remembered him holding my hair and patting my back as I puked my guts out, and how he eventually pulled away from me and refused to take advantage of me, even though that's what he's all about, and the way he forced me to drink water because he knew it'd be good for me and my hang over wouldn't be so bad.

I was so confused. Why did Iggy take such good care of me? Why didn't he take advantage of me when I was moving on to him? Why was Iggy being nice to me?

Then the memories of what happened before came back. The dancing on the table. The removal of the dress. Oh god! I'd never be able to show my face at school again! No to mention what my friends would say. Or what Iggy would say.

I decided that it would be best if I pretended to forget everything from when I fell off the table, forward, so Iggy would have nothing over me.

I pulled some jeans on and a comfy shirt and hoodie and my darkest sunglasses. I made my way downstairs and saw Max sitting at the table, no Fang in sight.

"Wow. You look like shit" she laughed and I gave her the bird.

"I heard you made quite an impression at the party" she continued to laugh. "This is not a laughing matter! I thought you checked my soda?" I yelled at her but it hurt my head. "I did, but they must have spiked it later on" she shrugged. So much for sisterly love she has going on here.

"What about later? Why weren't you there?" I asked. "Me and Fang went out for dinner" she shrugged. "Where's mum" I winced, thinking of how much trouble I'd be in.

"Don't worry, she got called in a day early so you have four days to sober up before she gets home" Max said and I sighed some relief.

"So what do you remember?" Max asked, facing me.

"Umm, well the last thing I remember is falling off the table, after that it's all black" I lied. It was a good thing I could lie really well. "So you don't remember how you got home or anything?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Nope" I said casually, popping the P.

"I'm sure you'll remember eventually" she got up and washed her bowl.

"I'm going over to Fang's. Wanna come?" Max asked and I said no straight away.

She left and I headed back up to my room for it was too light in the lounge room.

I flopped onto my bed and was drifting off when the one thing I didn't want to hear, announced itself into my hearing range.

"Yo" Iggy called from his room. "What do you want Black?" I asked.

"Wow, someones grumpy" he whistled. "Yeah well I feel like shit and I can probably never show my face in school again" I snapped.

"Yeah. Good fun last night. Good fun" he chuckled.

"I'm sure it was, not that I remember half of it" I lied. "You don't?" He asked. "Nope. Everything from falling off the table forwards is blank" I continued to lie. "Ohh" he said and it was silent. In the silence I fell asleep.

I slept off the hang over and didn't leave my bed for most of the weekend, dreading what was to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Nudge was actually quiet for once. I think she was embarrassed to be with me. She said she wasn't, but I think she was just saying that to make me feel better.

Dylan, Fang and Gazzy had been my protectors today, yelling and pushing at guys who wolf whistled, made snappy comments and flashed money at me today.

We were sitting at the tables in the cafeteria. Nudge, Dylan and Gazzy sat with me. Max and Fang were off in their own little world outside and Iggy was sitting at a table in the corner by himself, tossing an apple around in his hands. That's where he normally was.

"Hey sexy, loved your dance" a guy said as he walked past me, shaking his hips.

"I'll give you 20 bucks if you replay it for me again, just me and you" another guy said, winking, until Gazzy shoved him away and growled something threatingly.

I sighed and stared off into space, hoping it would pass soon. I had been taking crap like this all day.

I just let it pass though, I wasn't about to run off and cry, I would handle it, that's the kind of girl I was.

Just then the most beautiful thing I had ever seen stood in my line of sight.

"Who, is, that?" I breathed to Nudge.

She giggled as she saw where I was looking.

"That is Alex Apollo" Nudge giggled.

There he stood. Tall, broad, muscular, impossibly black hair, dark green eyes, tanned face with a few cute freckles on the bridge of his nose, dark washed jeans, black shirt with 'Killer' scribbled on it in flames and a leather jacket.

"He just got here today. Girls are dropping at his feet. He's literally drop dead gorgeous. I guess his last name suits him, it means destroyer according to Carly" Nudge sighed.

**Iggy's POV**

My life is over. I was walking into school today when I heard it. That laugh. That walk. That deadly voice that sucked you in. Alex was here.

I couldn't breathe. I wasn't paying attention and my hip hit the edge of the wall and I swore.

"Iggy?" Alex asked and I continued to swear under my breath.

"Hey Alex" I said through my teeth. "Wow, long time no see" he laughed and I growled. "You should know about that" I snapped.

"Easy buddy" he said and I could tell he was smirking.

"We haven't been 'buddies' in a long time, and that's not about to change" I said going to walk off but he grabbed my elbow.

"I'm sorry about what happened Ig, but I want you to know I don't regret a thing. I would do it all over again and I'm sorry you got the worst of it. I'm not here to make things better, I haven't changed. Don't look for something that's not here, so you stay out of my way and let me do my thing, and I'll stay out of your way" he whispered low so the girls around him would hear.

"You disgust me" I hissed and pulled out of his grip and stormed off.

I sat alone once again at lunch. There were only a few minutes to go anyways.

I was still running through my convocation with Alex.

I was remembering the old times.

Why was he here? Who would his new victim be?

He was a woman hunter. He'd pick his target, make them fall in love then crush them, leaving them crying and scarred for life. Then move on to the next one.

I had seen some of his best work. I knew what it was like to see the damage of what he had done. I knew what he was.

I heard him walk up not too far from my table and then I heard it. "Hi" he said. It was that voice. He had this catch in his voice that he used when he had chosen his next target. I had heard it time after time. I listened carefully, trying to see who his target was this time.

"Hi" Ella giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ella's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling.

I was walking to class with the hottest guy ever, casually chatting to me.

Alex had introduced himself to me and offered to walk me to class. We had a lot in common and he was so easy to talk to! He was sweet and funny and kind. It was almost too good to be true. Almost.

He stopped me at my class, for unfortunately he wasn't in it.

"Ella. I know it's early and we've just met and all, but I feel something, and you can't just ignore a feeling like this. Say you'll go out with me?" He asked, his big, green eyes were shining down on me, his soft lips in a pleading pout.

In any normal situation I would have said no, it was way too early, I would never jump into something this fast. But this wasn't a normal situation. This was fate.

"Ahh, sure" I flashed a grin. He beamed and kissed my cheek, then swiftly turned at headed to his class.

My skin burned from where his lips had touched my skin. I was tingling all over and I was weak at the knees.

I had never believed in love at first sight, but was my mind changing? Was this what love felt like? Like sitting in front of a warm fire in the house while storms and winds banged against the house?

I was barely watching where I was going as I made my way to my seat. I bumped into someone. I looked up so Iggy. "Sorry" I grinned, being in too good of a mood to let even Iggy Black ruin it.

"Wow, I'm blind and I can see your glow. What's up?" He asked. Normally I would have told him to mind his own business.

"That new kid Alex. He's sooooo dreamy. And he just asked me out" I said dreamily.

"And you said no right?" He asked urgently. "Of course not. Why would I say no to a God like that?" I asked like he was crazy then headed to my chair.

If it hadn't have been me this had happened to, I would have been laughing at the patheticness of the girl. I should have been slapping myself to snap out of it. It was absolutely ridiculous I should be feeling this way about a guy I just met, but I couldn't help it.

I was falling fast.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat down in my chair. I wasn't paying attention to what the teacher was saying; I didn't even remember what class this was.

I couldn't stop thinking about Ella and Alex.

He must have laid it on pretty thick to get her this wrapped in him. She was like a love-struck zombie. It was literally going to kill her when he was finished with her.

Anger boiled my blood as I thought of Alex. Why was he doing this? Why Ella? I answered my own question. Alex was like a dog. He sniffed out the vulnerability in girls. He could smell (Not literally) Ella and how soft and kind she was. How quiet and different she was. He saw not just how pretty she was but how damaged she was.

He was a psychopath, for I knew he liked to choose the kind-hearted ones with a damaged heart and he'd play with them, destroying them and tearing perfectly nice girls apart.

If I didn't know Alex, I would have thought it hilarious that Ella was dating 'a player' and would get her heart broken. But because it was Alex, I knew she'd never be the same again.

I wasn't about to let Alex destroy someone else I cared about.

I frowned as I thought that. I didn't care about Ella. Did I?

Well either way, Ella needed my help, even if she didn't know it yet. I had to save her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ella's POV**

Alex sure didn't take it slow. The next day at school he asked me if I wanted to go out on a date with him. So we decided to go out to my favorite café ever, café Red Wolf. He was going to pick me up around 7 tonight. And yes, he is allowed to drive (insert silent squeal of excitement here.) I couldn't wait.

I don't think I felt so giddy before. I rushed home and started picking out clothes.

"Ella?" Iggy called from his room and I was in such a good mood I actually answered. "Yes Iggy?" I asked as I threw clothes from my cupboard that I liked onto my bed.

He seemed to be taken back that I had answered so he stuttered for a bit before he got out what he wanted to say.

"So I hear your dating that new kid Alex" he said.

"Not that's any of your business, but yes, I am" I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"Why?" he asked as I tried on a top and stood in front of the mirror, twisting a turning to get a look from every angle. "

Once again, not that it's any of you business. But because he's sweet and cute and smart and there's just something about him that makes me feel so… Alive" I sighed dreamily. I swear I heard Iggy mutter something that sounded like, 'Yeah, for now' but I ignored it.

I decided on a tight pair of jeans and a red tank top that showed off my belly button, I was really considering getting it pierced.

"Ella, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you should date him" Iggy said quietly. "Well don't take this the wrong way, but I don't really care what you think so stay the hell out of my personal life" I snapped.

I curled my hair and even applied some light make up. My heart skipped a beat and I started feeling sick as I heard a car pull up. I grabbed my wallet and put in my pocket and skipped downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Max asked and I saw Fang's eyes widen as he saw me and I took that as a sign I looked alright.

"A date" I smiled as I tried not to run to the door.

I opened it and saw Alex standing there in dark washed jeans, a tight black shirt and a long, black coat on that made him look even hotter.

"Wow. You look beautiful" he gasped and I blushed.

"Thanks" I mumbled as we walked towards him car. It was a sleek black suv.

"Nice wheels" I nodded. "Wow, you know about cars? I think I'm in love" he sighed overdramatically and I blushed again. He opened my door for me and I got in.

**Iggy's POV**

My blood boiled as I sat at my window, listening to Alex butter Ella up with his emotionless and meaningless words. I knew they were going to Red wolf, I knew that this was when Alex was going to lay on the thick stuff to get the girl to fall head over heels in love with him.

Once I heard the car pull away I raced downstairs and walked into Ella's house casually.

"Fang I need a lift" I told him. He sighed and gave Max a quick kiss before going to get his car.

I was thanking god for I knew my way around Red wolf, I went there all the time so I didn't need an escort.

"Ok I'll call you when I need a lift" I told Fang and he rolled his eyes and drove off. I slowly made my way into the café, trying to be as quiet as possible until I knew where they were.

""No way. That's ridiculous" Ella giggled.

From what I could hear, they were seated in the 2nd back row near the wall. I silently made my way to the back of the rows and sat a few seats away from them.

"So what do you want to order?" Alex asked, his voice covered in poisoned honey.

"Umm, a burger with extra fries" Ella pondered. "Why are you looking at me funny?" She asked.

"I just think that a girl with a normal appetite is attractive. I love that you're not all picky about your food" Alex smothered it on.

I had to listen to his pathetic ramblings that weren't even worth my puke for about an hour before they decided to leave. I slowly followed them out of the café.

What the hell was I doing? Why the hell was I following a girl I didn't even like? Well that's not true I guess, I didn't not like Ella, she just made me so…I don't know. There was just something about her. I shook my head and paid attention to what I was doing.

I was hiding behind a dumpster as Alex and Ella were on the side of the road, talking while Alex was saying he would go get the car and be back. She was so in love with him, I realized in disgust as I could hear it in her voice. I held myself back as I heard him start to kiss her. I was pretty close so nothing was escaping my attention. Like how his hands roamed her body and I hear them run up the back of her shirt.

I couldn't help myself; I jumped out of my hiding place and tackled him to the ground. I threw punches everywhere, feeling his nose crunch under my fist.

"Iggy? What are you doing?" Ella yelled and tried to pull me off so I stopped.

"Who the hell are you?" Alex asked and I tried not to smile as I heard his mouth was full of blood.

"Don't you play stupid with me Alex. You know exactly who I am and you know exactly why I'm here" I growled. "I have no idea who you are" he lied. "Are you like an ex- boyfriend?" he asked and I growled at him. "You know I'm not" I snapped.

"Oh, so your in love with Ella and are just jealous" he spat. "What? I'm-I-You-I-Uh. No!" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks go red.

"Then what Iggy? What is your problem?" Ella yelled. "I don't know" I mumbled. "Come on babe, let's go" Alex said, pulling her away.

That could have gone better. I am so stupid.


	10. Chapter 10

_**So sorry about the long wait. Sorry this chapter was is so short, i just wanted to get down what happened when they got home. And by the way i unfortunately dont own Maximum Ride. Enjoy :D**_

**Ella's POV**

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the roof, running tonight's events over and over in my head.

The night had been so perfect, until Iggy had shown up. What was he doing there? Why did he think he knew Alex? Why did he not want me seeing Alex? What was up with him?

I rubbed my eyes, why was I thinking of Iggy when I should be thinking of all the good things that happened.

Like how when we had gotten back into the car Alex smiled at me and his smile was so energetic he practically glowed, it was breath-taking. And how his lips had felt on mine when he pulled up to drop me off.

He was amazing.

**Iggy's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall. My eyes were closed and my glasses were off. I could feel the marks on my face from my glasses.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly shoved my glasses on as Fang entered as he said 'Hey.'

"Hey" I nodded. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, swallowing hard.

"Because you didn't say anything when I picked you up and you came straight to your room. Plus I know when your upset you take your glasses off so you can really think" he said. "How did you know I took my glasses were off?" I frowned. "Because they're upside down" Fang said and indeed they were.

I put them on the right way and sighed. "Is it Ella?" Fang asked. "What? No, why would it be her?" I asked.

"Really dude?" Fang asked. "What?" I asked, confused. "You obviously like her" he said in a 'duh' tone. "Eww! Why would I like her? She drives me crazy! She's so stubborn and frustrating" I made an 'eww' face. Fang just laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Well that's how Max and I were. She was just so stubborn and obnoxious" he chuckled.

"She still is" I muttered but had a feeling he heard me, and by feeling I mean it was the feeling of a pillow hitting me in the face. "You'll see" he said leaving.

I shook my head. What an idiot. I would never like Ella…..right?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ella's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling as I watched everyone's faces at school as I walked by, the hottest guy ever holding my hand.

The party incident was forgotten as this was the newest thing.

"I'll see you at lunch time beautiful" Alex said kissing me on the cheek as he dropped me off at my class.

My stomach lurched as I walked into class, feeling like I was floating. Ew did I seriously just think that? What's gotten into me?

I sat up in my usual spot, I could see the girls down front whispering about me and I rolled my eyes. The teacher walked in and started the lesson. I realized Iggy wasn't here but I shook it off. Why would I care?

**Iggy's POV**

I headed to class, my mind elsewhere so I kept tripping on thing. I stumbled on the corner of a bin stand and swore under my breath.

"Tsk tsk, no swearing Black" someone chuckled and I growled.

"Fuck off Alex" I snapped which made him laugh more.

"Sorry, am I stealing your turf…..again?" he laughed like a psychopath.

"You're sick" I spat. "I know" he laughed again.

"So what is it with this Ella chick? Is it her long brown hair? Her warm brown eyes? Her cute smile? Wait, you wouldn't know would you?" he mocked and my fists clenched.

"You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" I said, my jaw so tight it hurt.

"Know about it? Oh Ig, I lived it remember. I remember the screams, the blood, the trip to the hospital. Oh and her to" he sniggered and I snapped.

I jumped forward, swinging my arm and my fist collided with his nose. This was what he had wanted, to break me, make me snap because he knew I would fight and he knew he was a better fighter.

His fist sunk into my stomach and my face. My glasses smashed with the impact of his fist. He slammed me against the wall and kneed me in the stomach. I dropped to the ground in pain and he kicked me in the stomach and I started dry reaching. My head was spinning but I heard him bend down and whisper in my ear.

"You remember how she was the worst off of all my victims in the end? Well now, it'll look like she got off easy compared to what I'm gonna do to Ella" he said, giving me one more kick before walking off.

I laid there, my body screaming in pain. I could feel the warm sticky blood dripping off my face. My breathing was shallow and it hurt to move at all.

I laid there for what seemed like forever. I couldn't just lie here, so I slowly and painfully dragged myself up.

I had no idea where I was. I could hear people coming out of their class rooms so it was lunch time. I pulled my hoodie over my head and kept my head down.

I followed people to the cafeteria where everyone was sitting. I could hear Nudge rapidly talking and I knew Ella would be with her and Max with her, and Fang with Max.

I followed the sound of her voice and could hear the others with her. Ella had made her way over with them. Max, Dylan and Gazzy were also there. I heard a light chuckle from Fang so I knew he was there.

My whole body ached and if I was blind I think my eyesight would be blurry. I felt sick and light headed as I reached the table.

"Iggy?" Max asked. "What's wrong?" Fang asked jumping up.

I tried to say something but my lip just quivered. I felt Fang slip my hoodie of and I heard him gasp.

Nudge and Ella did a small squeak, Max whispered "Oh my god" and Gazzy and Dylan jumped to their feet.

Was it really that bad?

"What happened Ig?" Fang asked, his hand cupping my face, turning it to get a good look.

My legs felt like jelly and I could feel them going. They fell from under me and I fell into Fang's arms and passed out.

**Ella's POV**

Iggy wobbled and collapsed in Fang's arms. His nose was clearly broken, blood all over his face. Both his eyes were beginning to blacked, with the rest of his skin on his face. His breathing was shallow and uneven. Fang lifted up his clothes and we could see two lumps where two of his ribs were broken.

"Call an ambulance" Fang instructed and I pulled out my phone.

"Hello would you like the police, ambulance or firefighters?" A woman asked. What the hell?

"Ambulance" I said quickly. "One second" she said and there were a few beeps and a man picked up with

"Hello?"

"This is Ella Martinez, we need an ambulance down at Holster high school at once" I rushed and he said ok and hung up.

"They're on their way" I said.

They arrived and took Iggy, Fang and Max jumped in with him.

The day passed in a flash, all I could think about was Iggy and what could have happened.

"You ok Ella?" Alex asked me as school finished up.

"Fine, why?" I asked.

"You didn't meet me and you look upset" he said looking worried.

"It's ok Alex I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow" I smiled, giving him a quick kiss before leaving.

I got home and checked the phone and there was a message from Max.

"Hey El, Iggy's still out, two broken ribs, a broken nose and a lot of bruising. They think he's going to be fine. Gazzy came down with Angel. There's some pizza in the fridge, I'm gonna stay down here with Fang, come down if you want."

I put my bag away and gave Dylan a call.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Dylan, its Ella."

"Hey Ella. What's up? Heard about Iggy yet?" He asked.

"Yeah Max left a message, they think he's gonna be ok, but he's still out and pretty beaten up" I said.

"That sucks" he mused.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could get a lift down there?" I asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be there in 5" he said and I thanked him and hung up.

Dylan pulled up and I jumped into the passenger side.

"Hey" I said. "Hey" he replied.

It was a quick drive and not much was said.

"Ok thanks for the lift" I said jumping out of the car once we arrived.

"Anytime. Give Ig my best" he grinned then took off.

I walked into the hospital and up to the counter. I hated hospitals. Actually so did most of us.

"Yes?" The receptionist asked. "I'm looking for Iggy Black" I said. "Room 11" she said looking bored.

I walked off, roaming until I came to room 11.

I peered in and saw Gazzy sitting in a corner with Angel leaning against him, flicking through a magazine. Max was sitting in a chair, her head on Fang's shoulder and Fang holding her hand and the other on the hospital bed.

I looked over to see Iggy lying perfectly still. Battered and bruised, a white plastic thing over his nose, keeping it straight.

"Ella" Max said and everyone looked at me. "Hey" I said lamely.

"Pull up a seat" Gazzy said pointing at a seat between him and the bed.

I sat down and took in a better look of Iggy. There was barely a patch of skin on his face that wasn't black and blue. His lip was split open and his nose swollen under the plastic thing. His cheekbones and jaw were a tiny bit swollen and the darkest shades of blue. His eyes were closed but all around them were cuts.

"What are these?" I asked pointing to the cuts.

"When the guy punched him they smashed his glassed while they were on his face" Gazzy said and I flinched.

"Wait, someone definitely did this to him then?" I asked.

"Yeah, the doctor said they were done from being hit and kicked" Fang said softly and Max squeezed his hand.

"Do you know who?" I asked. It was silent but I knew what everyone was thinking, but no one said it, until Angel, who always said what she thought spoke up.

"Well it could have been anyone, no one actually like Iggy very much. It could have been any of the jocks" she said and as mean as it was, it was true.

My phone beeped at me and I walked out of the room and answered it.

"Hey baby its mum" Mum said. "Hey mum what's up?" I asked.

"Umm, there's been a change of plans" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to be away for another week" she said. "That's ok, everything's fine here" I said sweetly.

"Ok sweetie. Give Max my love. I love you." "I love you too mum" I said then hung up.

Just as I went to put it back in my pocket it rung again. "Yeah?" I asked, expecting it to be mum.

"Well hello to you to beautiful" a guy said.

"Sorry Alex I thought it was my mum" I grinned.

"Common mistake" he said and I laughed. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Just seeing you're ok" he answered. "You seemed upset after school" he added.

I smiled stupidly to myself at his cuteness. "Yeah I'm fine" I said and I could hear him grinning when he said "Ok then."

"Alex?" a girl said in the background. "Who's that?" I asked, getting a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"Um, just my cousin Stacy, she's staying for a few days" he said.

"Ok then" I said.

"Yeah. So I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were alright" he said. "Ok, thanks" I said. "Ok I'll see you tomorrow sweetie" he said and I said bye and hung up.

It was nothing, I'm sure of it.

I walked back in and noticed Gazzy and Angel were gone.

"Gazzy took Angel home" Max said.

"Ok. Mum called. She said she's going to be away for another week. And she loves you" I said sitting down and Max nodded.

"So Fang, we're are your parents?" I asked. "Outta town. I left them a message" he said.

"Fang and I are going to get a bite to eat, wanna come?" Max asked. I thought about it but really didn't want to intrude on what looked like was meant to be a date until this happened.

"I'm good" I said.

"Ok. Do me a favor and keep an eye on Iggy" Fang said as they were leaving.

After what he did at the party it was the least I could do. They'd only been gone 5 minutes so I pulled out my phone and texted Nudge:

**E: Hey**

**N: Hey what's up I tried calling your home phone before**

**E: At hospital**

**N: How is he?**

**E: Passed out, badly beat up**

**N: Aww poor Iggy**

**E: Yeah, it sucks**

**N: Well when he wakes give him my love**

**E: Ok, but creepy**

**N: You know what I mean**

**E: Yeah I know**

**N: What's wrong?**

**E: Nothing**

**N: Don't bullshit me. I know you don't like Iggy, but you could be a little more sensitive**

**E: It's not that. I got a weird call from Alex**

**N: Tell me all about it**

**E: I'll tell u at school**

**N: Ok then**

**E: Gotta go**

**N: Ok bye**

I saw Iggy had moved.

I watched closely and once again he twitched his hand and moved his head. Oh please don't wake up. This is just not fair. Why did he have to wake when I was the only one here? Now he's going to get the wrong idea, please don't wake.

He groaned and moved his head from side to side.

"Iggy?" I asked standing up.

His eyes snapped open and he sat up. For the first time ever I was looking into Iggy Black's eyes. They were pale blue, almost cloudy like the blue had faded in them.

His hands clutched at the bed sides and he was breathing heavily and I noticed he probably had no idea where he was.

"Iggy?" I said again and his head snapped to my direction. "E-Ella?" he stuttered.

"Hey Iggy" I said softly sitting down next to him.

I decided after what he had been through I could at least be nice to him, for now.

"What's. What's going on?" he asked.

"You're in the hospital" I said. He was silent as he thought. "Oh" was all he said.

"It's dinner time, Max and Fang went out to get something to eat and Gazzy just took Angel home" I told him.

"And you stayed to take care of me, aww I knew you cared" he tried to joke but even his cheeky smile he always had was weak.

"Nudge sends her love and Dylan gives you his best" I said and he gave a small grin.

"Wow, Nudge sends her love and Dylan gives me his best. The others were here and now you are. I should get beaten up more."

"Iggy. Who did this?" I asked and the small grin disappeared.

"Can't remember" he said and I knew he was lying.

"Come on Ig, I know you better than that" I said then frowned, did I really just call him Ig?

"Well I can't remember, just like you can't remember what happened after the party" he raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Ok fine I remember" I snapped. "I knew it" he grinned triumphantly. "Whatever" I said.

"I knew you wanted me" he grinned, leaning in closer to me. "Dream on" I said.

"Oh I will, your just a lot more….naked in my dreams" he said and if he wasn't so bruised I would have slapped him. "Sexist pig" I said and he chuckled.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" he said softly.

"Try me" I said.

"You really wanna know who did this?" he asked, looking at me, well at my forehead. "Yes" I said.

"It was Alex" he said.

"Iggy.." I began to argue.

"I told you, you would believe me" he sighed.

"Why would it be Alex? He doesn't even know you" I said.

"Oh he knows me" Iggy growled, his jaw shut tight. "How?" I asked. "You know how we moved here about 2 years ago?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"He was my best friend at my other school" he said and my jaw dropped open.

"He what?" I squeaked.

"He was my best friend" Iggy said, his sightless eyes sharp with hatred.

"What happened?" I asked. He was silent.

"Iggy what happened?" I asked with more force.

"He killed my sister."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ella's POV**

"He killed my sister."

I froze. Silence followed, the only sound was the ticking of the clock on the wall.

"You don't have another sister" I said slowly.

"I did. A twin sister to be exact" he said softly.

"Where's my wallet?" he asked.

I grabbed his wallet and passed it to him and he opened it and pulled out a picture and handed it to me.

It was a picture of a backyard where a girl that looked about 13 was sitting on a swing. Her hair was dirty blonde, almost brown. She had bright blue eyes and a kind, loving face. Her mouth was open for she was laughing, her legs out and was halfway in the air from being pushed on the swing.

Behind her was a 13 year old Iggy. His hair was shorter and a slightly lighter blond. He looked pretty much the same but not so thin and pale, he was standing up straight, not hunched away. But the biggest difference was the laughing smile on his face, it was real. Then I looked closer and saw how bright his eyes were, he wasn't blind then.

"Oh my" I whispered, feeling my heart sink with sadness for him, my eyes stinging with unshed tears.

"Her name was Lizzy" he said putting the photo away.

"What happened?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute then as he opened his mouth to say something. Just then Max and Fang walked back in.

"The café was closed so we brought back some sandwiches, we got you your usual with…..Iggy?" Max asked, finally spotting him sitting up.

"Hey" he said lamely.

"Ig" Fang said and gave him a small hug, being careful not to hurt him.

"Who did this to you?" Fang asked and Iggy bit his lip.

"I can't really remember, I don't think I recognized them" he lied but I didn't say anything.

"Ok then. If you do remember don't forget to tell us so we can beat the life out of them" Max growled and he even smiled.

"I'll go get the doctor" Max said and walked out.

She came back in with Dr. Rodriguez.

"Hello Iggy, nice to see your awake."

"Hey Doc" Iggy said.

"So let's take a look" he said coming over and inspecting Iggy.

He poked and prodded and Iggy winced.

"You seem to be fine. Just bruises and a few broken bones, but no serious damage" he said and we nodded.

"So your just need some rest and if your family and friends promise to take good care of you we can let you out tomorrow" he said looking at us.

"We promise" Max and Fang said.

"No guaranties" I said and Max punched me in the arm.

"Ok, ok I promise" I said and the doctor smiled.

"Ok then. So Iggy should probably get his rest" The doctor said and left.

"Ok Ig, we'll come and get you tomorrow after school" Max said sympathetically, she was such a softy.

"I'll come in before school for a quick visit" Fang said getting up.

"Bye Iggy" I said getting up and we left.

My head was swimming with thoughts. I had gone home and went to bed, too emotionally exhausted to think so I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open and I flinched and groaned at the brightness. I noticed it wasn't the sun that was what was bright; it was a huge light over me. I must have left the light on.<p>

"Uhh. Max?" I groaned closing my eyes.

There was no answer.

"Max?" I called. Still no answer. Great, she was out.

I tried to sit up but couldn't. I went to put my hand over my eyes for it was so bright, but my hand wouldn't move.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand.

It was bonded to the table. Table?

I put my head up and looked around. I was lying on a table in a white room. I was tied down to the table and a bright operating light was above me.

"Hello?" I called. I then changed my mind; I didn't want anyone to come in. What if this was a kidnapping or something?

My mind raced and my heart beat fastened. I started pulling at my ropes but nothing was happening.

Just then the door opened. I looked over at it as someone in a white coat walked in.

"You're awake" the guy noted.

"Where am I?" I asked, the man sounding familiar.

The man walked over, his back to me as he sorted through a bunch of tools beside the table. I saw him pick up a knife.

"I'm going to help you Ella" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Your just a vulnerable little girl. I'll make you better" the guy said.

"No thanks" I said and he chuckled.

"It's too late" he said turning to face me.

The light fell on his face. Alex

* * *

><p>I sat up straight with a gasp. Sweat all over me. I was sitting in my bed, the middle of the night. It had just been a dream. Right?<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**ZOMG guys i am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I had this massive block and didnt know what to write. But I'm all good now and it will be updated more regularaly. Please forgive me! Anyways, i hope you like it!****R&R!**

* * *

><p>I didn't get back to sleep after last night. I had paced up and down my room trying to figure out what my dream had meant.<p>

Was Alex going to hurt me? What about Iggy's sister? Was it really murder? Was I dating a murderer? What had I gotten myself into?

Finally it was morning so here I was heading to school early for once.

There were only a few people there when I arrived and the school was unnaturally quiet. I went to my locker and put my things away.

I got a creepy feeling and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I spun around only to come face to face with Alex.

"Hey beautiful" he grinned.

"Hey" I smiled back.

It was just a dream, it didn't mean anything. And Iggy was blind, he could easily have been mistaken. Right?

"So how are you feeling?" he asked softly, putting his arm around my waist.

"I'm good, just a little tired" I said half honestly.

"That sucks. How's Iggy?" he asked and I got a shiver.

"He's not so well. Pretty beaten up" I said over exaggerating a bit.

I frowned as I swore I saw the tips of his lips turn in a small smirk. Maybe I was just being paranoid.

"That sucks. I hope the basted that did that to him gets what's coming to him" Alex shook his head in disgust.

"Yeah, I'm sure he will, the bad guys always get what they deserve" I said.

"Not in real life. And what if the bad guy isn't actually a bad guy? What if he's just trying to do the right thing, but people misinterpret that as bad?" Alex pondered.

"I guess it depends what it is" I said slowly, giving him a suspicious look but then grinning as he looked at me.

I headed to class, my mind on Alex and Iggy. What had I gotten myself into here?

Before I knew it, it was home time. I packed up all my things and started to leave.

"Hey" Alex said, catching up to me.

"Hey" I said.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" he asked.

I ran a million excuses through my head of what I could say to get out of it. But me being me came up with the worst one ever.

"Sorry Alex but I'm going over to Iggy's tonight, he's getting out today" I said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Oh, ok. So he's awake and talking that means I guess" he said and I nodded.

"Did he say who did it?" he asked.

Did I detect some nervousness coming from him? Should I lie or tell the truth. I figured if I told him what Iggy had said then I could see what reaction I got out of him.

"Funny story actually. He told me it was you" I laughed like it was the most ridiculous thing ever.

I kept my eyes on Alex the whole time. His jaw tightened, his eyes narrowed and his fists curled. I had to get out of here.

"Wow, they must have had him on some strong painkillers" Alex laughed but it was mechanical.

"I know right. We'll I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow" I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

I had to stop myself from running away as fast as I could. Once I was out of his sight I began to walk faster. I finally got home and shut the door behind me, locking it for good measures.

No one was home and I suspected Max was next door.

I put my things away and went over next door; I didn't want to be alone.

"Hey" Fang said as I walked in.

We always strolled into each other's places like we owned the place, it was just our thing.

"Hey" I said with a small smile.

Max was curled up with Fang and they sat in the lounge watching tv.

"So how is he?" I asked awkwardly.

"He's better. He's in his room" Fang said.

"He's been asking for you" Max said with a wink and I pulled a face at her and they laughed while I blushed.

I quickly made my way upstairs before they could say anything else. I didn't bother knocking on the door and walked into Iggy and Fang's room.

Iggy was lying in a bed, his head was on his pillow and his eyes were closed. He's sheets were thrown off his and he was lying there shirtless and my cheeks got hot as I saw his bare chest. I noticed though most of it was covered in bandages and his skin was mostly all bruised. His eyes opened and I froze.

"Ella?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How's you know?" I asked.

"I'm just that awesome" he grinned.

I went and sat down on his bed next to him and his hand automatically touched my knee, feeling where I was.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I've been better" he half shrugged and I half smiled.

He tried to sit up but I he winced in pain. Without thinking I reached over and helped him up.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"So, I heard you've been asking for me" I grinned and he blushed.

"I just figured you'd be avoiding me after what I told you about Alex" he said slowly.

"No, I figured your right" I mumbled, but of course he heard me.

"You believe me?" he asked in shock.

I hesitated as I thought. I don't think Alex was a killer, but there was definitely something wrong with him.

"Yes" I said half honestly.

There was silence as Iggy chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"That means a lot to me" he said after a while, his cheeks were red.

I had the feeling no one usually believed Iggy. Suddenly I felt the urge to want to make him happy. I also had the feeling Iggy hadn't been properly happy in years.

Before I knew what I was doing I ran my hand through his hair and down onto his bare shoulder. He didn't push me away or anything. Somehow his pale blue eyes were straight on mine and I bit my lip. I thought about the past few days. How Iggy had carried me home from the party. How he had put me to bed so tenderly. How he hadn't used me. How he followed me on my date to stop Alex hurting me.

I had never seen it before, but Iggy was a great guy. I couldn't help myself and I leant in and kissed him.

At first he froze but before I knew it his hand found its way to the back of my neck and he pulled me closer. I tilted my head to get a better angle and ran my hand through his hair. Our lips moved in perfect sync.

I never hated Iggy, I loved him.

I pulled away to take a breath and we both sat there in silence. Iggy broke the silence.

"I don't know what that was about, but Ella, you are amazing and perfect and I've known you for ages and I think I love you" he said, his face glowing red.

I couldn't follow that speech. So I did said something very Ella-like.

"Shut up and kiss me" I said pulling him closer and I saw him grin just before his lips were on mine again.

We continued like that for 10 or so minutes before we were interrupted by Max.

"Ella, I'm going home. If you want me to save you some pizza then get your ass home now!" she called up.

I sighed and stood up.

"I should go" I said.

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow?" Iggy asked hopefully.

"Of course" I grinned leaning down and giving him a small kiss and then left.

"Bye Ella" Fang said as I walked past him.

"Bye" I said.

"Wow, what happened?" Fang asked and I stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"Your practically glowing" he grinned and I blushed.

"See you tomorrow Fang" I said and he chuckled.

I walked outside, it was getting dark. The cool wind nipped at my skin. As I was walking between the two houses, heading to mine I heard a noise from behind the fence.

I tried to ignore it but all of a sudden something jumped out from behind the fence and before I got a good look something hard hit my head and I blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ella's POV**

My head screamed in pain as it felt like my skull was breaking apart.

I opened my eyes but I couldn't see anything. I started to panic, I couldn't be blind, I just couldn't. I tried to rub my eyes but my hands wouldn't move and that's when I realized they were tied behind my back. I also realized my feet were also tied together and there was something over my head.

I suddenly was jolted and hit something hard, a wall maybe? It was then it hit me, I was in the boot of a car.

My heart beat quickened and I felt sick and couldn't breathe. I calmed myself down, panicking wouldn't help me.

As the car hit a bump I rolled into the wall with a thump and hit my already hurting head on it.

I then had an idea. I rubbed my head against the wall of the boot and thankfully it was carpet. As I rubbed my head against it the friction grabbed at the bag over my head and with one swift motion I pulled the bag off.

My eyes didn't need to adjust to the darkness so I could see quite well in the dark. There wasn't much in here except for baseball bat, some rope and a bottle that I had a sneaking suspicion held something to knock me out just in case.

Ok think Ella, how do I get out of here? I asked myself.

I had an idea and I kicked myself around so my head was hopefully at the top of the boot and my feet where at the bottom near the tail lights and that.

I started kicking with all my might and after about 7 kicks I heard the satisfying smash of the glass of the tail light.

I laid down on my back and rested. Hopefully a policeman would see the smashed tail light, would pull over my kidnappers and would find me.

* * *

><p>I had been in the boot for at least 2 hours. Where the hell were these people taking me?<p>

I squirmed around, I really had to pee.

My heart jumped as I heard the familiar sound of a police car in the distance. I started to feel relieved as the sound came closer. Before long I could hear it was right behind us but all the car had done was speed up.

The sirens where blazing and it was at least 10 minutes before the car I was in slowed and pulled over. I heard the door open and someone get out, than someone else got out what I assumed was the passenger side. I could hear the crunch of their shoes on the gravel as they walked past the boot to meet the policeman.

There were a few muffled sounds as they talked so I started kicking against the boot.

"Help! Please help me!" I screamed.

I heard raised voices and the sound of fighting. I screamed as there was a bang and a loud thump.

The two people got back in the car and drove off fast enough to cause me to hit my head against the wall. They had shot him. They shot a policeman, and it was my fault.

I felt sick. Who knows what these people were going to do to me. I couldn't help but imagine all the sick and twisted things that could happen to me and before I knew it the car pulled over again.

The two people got out again and my heart was racing.

I heard them walk over to the boot and there was a small click. The boot door was pulled up and my eyes burned at the brightness. It was daytime, I must have been knocked out all night.

The two people stood before me. One was clearly a guy, but he had a mask over his face so I couldn't see his face, how cliché. Like seeing his face would be the worst thing he's worried about. He was tall and well built, but he looked only about 20.

The other one was a girl. She was thin and slender. Her black hair fell down around her waist and she too wore a mask and looked around the same age.

The man grabbed my arms and literally yanked me out of the car. I tried to kick out and squirmed and he dropped me.

"You little bitch" he swore for I had kicked him in the shin.

It would have been so much easier to escape if my legs weren't tied together.

He pulled me up and shoved something over my face. I started feeling dizzy as the strangest smell filled my nostrils. My vision disappeared and I blacked out.

**Iggy's POV**

I sat at my bedroom window as I listened to the police aimlessly walk around in the bushes near my house from where Ella disappeared.

All they had found was some blood and car tracks. It was getting dark so Ella had been gone for over 24 hours, which was the only reason we had finally got the police to take us seriously.

Max's mum was flying in tomorrow but our parents were still away.

"Hey" someone said and I recognized the voice as Angel's.

"Hey" I replied solemnly.

"They're trying their best" she said sitting next to me. I knew she was referring to the policemen. They were hopeless; we'd never find Ella this way.

"I know" I said bitterly.

"There's nothing you can do" She said putting her hand on mine.

There was a knock and I heard a few people walk in.

"The police are going to try all they can to find her, but they said it'll be difficult" Dylan said sadly.

"Well Fang and I are leaving tonight" Max said suddenly.

"What?" Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Dylan and I all yelled at once.

"The police aren't going to do anything. We have to find her ourselves" Max said, her voice breaking.

"You don't even know where to start" Dylan said.

"Well do you have a better idea?" she snapped at him.

"I do" I said.

"You two can't just find her. You need more people. I'm in" I said with my chin up, daring someone to say otherwise.

"Ig, I know you love her, but you're in a bad condition. And your blind" Max said. I didn't even deny I loved her.

"I'm coming" I said with more force.

"Me too" Angel said squeezing my hand.

"Count me in" Gazzy piped up.

"And me" Dylan said.

"Of course I'm coming, Ella's my best friend, I'd do anything for her" Nudge said fiercely.

"So it's decided" I grinned triumphantly and I heard Max sigh.

"So your all willing to give up your time, probably a lot of time of school, maybe even your lives? We'll be running away from our homes. Ella was kidnapped guys, we'll be travelling all around trying to find her, running into dangers and probably murderers" Max said, trying to scare us off.

"Yes" we all chorused.

"Ok then. We leave tonight" she stated.


End file.
